


Time Out

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin longs for quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

When Merlin was little, his mum would send him to the corner for a little calming-down time. He wasn't happy about it, but when he found out other children were beaten into submission instead, he stopped complaining. Mostly.

Those days are long gone. Now, his punishment isn't made of quiet moments of reflection, but the stocks or mucking out the stables or being used as Arthur's practice dummy, complete with insults. Days full of bruises and frustration.

Time-outs are as much for parents as kids, a way to cool off.

But someone needs to tell Arthur that.

Before Merlin does.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
